Heretofore many forms of apparatus have been devised to convert the rotary action of the output shaft of an electric motor into reciproacting action to operate a work tool. The closest art known to me prior to this application are: the patent to David Toth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,232; U.S. Pat. No. 1,898,956 to W. E. Harvie; U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,136 to W. Wezel, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,954 to R. O. Robinson.